Every time we want
by moonsofmars
Summary: Diane just wants to spend some time with her boyfriend before leaving with Elizabeth, and when she is finally with him she realizes that there is something she really would want to try


**A/N: **This whole thing happened because I really want to see King and Diane kiss while she is human size, and since Nakaba didn't show it to me I decided to write it myself. Blame him.  
This is settled somewhere between chapter 218 and 219 because I can't believe that King and Diane didn't kiss at least once after they found Gowther.  
Enjoy!

* * *

**_Every time we want_**

Diane moves forward in the hall, her steps lightly echoing on the inlaid floor. Elizabeth told her that the room she has assigned to King – while waiting for the new Board Hat to be completed – wasn't too far from hers, but by now she is walking for a good ten minutes. She didn't get lost, of course, it's not like she doesn't know where she is – well, more or less – but she is not used to traversing those halls in her human form. It's thrilling, but also pretty strange, and, she has to admit, a bit confusing.

When she turns left for about the ninth time and sees that in front of her there is another long hall with too many doors, Diane lets out a sigh of frustration. She has to meet with Elizabeth in an hour so that they can visit Elaine together – Diane didn't really understand why the Holy Maiden doesn't live in the Castle, but apparently, Ban has something to do with it. Of course, he has.

The fact is, she wants to pass some time with King before leaving. They separated less than an hour ago, shortly after they found Gowther, to arrange a few things and settle in their rooms, but she already misses him. It's silly, she knows this, she hasn't seen him only for a bit more than half an hour and they've just passed an entire month together, but that doesn't change the fact that she can't wait to be with him again.

She smiles at the thought of their time together in the Fairy King's Forest. Even then, when she didn't remember even a single moment of her past with him, his company alone had the effect of making her feel happy and safe and warm, like being close to a hearth. She didn't know why, at the time, but she loved to feel like that. And now that she finally remembers and that they are together – really together – she can't help but think that spend time with him will be even better.

Suddenly, while walking through the hall, she feels him – well, she feels his power; after their training, it became easier to feel him like this, even when he is not using his magic. She stops abruptly and looks around, trying to locate him. Now that she is really paying attention to it, this hall actually looks familiar – she already saw that tapestry, didn't she? She probably stormed through it before, soon after leaving her room. She rolls her eyes and snorts, trying not to be too much irritated by the loss of time. What really matters is that she has found him now.

Harlequin's magic comes from somewhere from her right, and so she slowly walks on that side of the hall, studying the doors, until she stops in front of one of them.

Here. He is here. She can almost feel his magic enveloping her now, soft like a blanket and refreshing like a stream.

Diane smiles and quietly opens the door. It doesn't make a sound while moving, and that's almost surprising for her; she is used to the doors in the Boar Hat, which were well-kept but old, at the point that they used to creak all the times.

Her eyes immediately find him; he is sitting on the edge of the bed, his head bowed, looking at something that he is holding on his lap – something that looks like a blue piece of cloth – with furrowed brows and pursed lips, as he often does when he is trying to focus on something. When she sees them move slightly – just a feeble flickering, like the flame of a candle –her attention is drawn to his tiny wings, and then she finally notices that he changed his clothes and now he is wearing black shirt and pants. She smiles, her eyes traveling on his figure; he looks good, really good. If she had known, she would have asked him to take off his jacket long ago.

Apparently, he didn't hear her, too focused on whatever he is doing, his hands moving rapidly – what is that? Diane's brows furrow as she observes him, following his movements attentively, her hand still on the knob.

Her eyes widen as she realizes it. He is sewing. Now she can see the silver flash of the needle in his right hand and the light blue string following it, plunging in the cloth and re-emerging immediately after.

Now she should call him and draw his attention, but for the moment Diane simply looks at him, leaning against the jamb of the door, a smile curving her lips. It's not the first time she sees him sewing, of course; he actually taught her how to do it, so many centuries ago, in a cave far away from everyone and everything, and then she has loved to observe him mending his own clothes and hers. It was fascinating to follow his movements, rapid but precise and attentive; Diane knew how to stitch some fabrics together, she had done that so many times by now, but she has never been able to be as fast and accurate as him. King was simply natural.

She doesn't really know how long she has stood there, looking at him, when she finally remembers to close the door. It produces a little thud when it hits the frame, and this time Harlequins hears it. He flinches, his hands stopping moving, and turns abruptly toward the door, his left hand already rising as to call Chastiefol. But he immediately relaxes when he spots her, and rapidly raise from the bed, putting his work on a chair before floating towards her, a large and happy smile on his face that makes her feel warm and peaceful, like coming home. Go to see him really was the right choice.

"Diane! I didn't hear you coming," he says, running a hand through his hair, seeming a little bit nervous, "hum, how long have you been here?" He is now right in front of her, only a few inches separating them, but he doesn't try to get closer, and at that moment Diane realizes that she would want him to close the distance between them, to touch her and-

"Not so much," she answers, trying not to lose her train of thought. "I was looking for you, actually."

"Oh? Why is that?" He tilts his head, his brows raising.

"Because I wanted to pass some time with you, you silly!"

She chuckles when he blushes, his cheeks and neck turning bright red – does his skin warm when he flushes? She'll have to verify this – but his smile only widens as he starts playing with his fingers, his head a bit lower but his eyes still on her. "O-oh, okay, I would love to, but I thought you were going out with the Princess."

"Yes, I am, but we have some time before I go." She smiles and takes a step, coming closer to him. "So, what you were sewing?"

He takes a moment before answering, his eyes still fixed on her, looking at her with such intensity that she feels herself starting blushing too. Then he blinks and straightens, joining his hands behind his back. "Oh, right, that. You know, I've lost my clothes during our training and so I found some fabrics to make new ones. I didn't find the materials I usually use, but those will work good enough."

Diane nods. Right. His jacket was already pretty damaged by Gloxinia's attack, and then, after the training, she removed it herself, trying to understand what was happening to him. She feels a weight on her chest while thinking about those moments; she had been so happy to be back, so happy to finally have her memories back, and he was next to her, alive and well, his eyes still full of tears of anguish and relief – the impulse to kiss him was sudden and so strong that she couldn't fight it. But then he had fainted and moaned and screamed and she had been so worried, fearing that something had happened to him because of Drole and Gloxinia's spell. At that moment, the only thing she could think, while holding him and caressing his forehead, keeping him close as she could, was that she couldn't lose him. Not now. Not ever.

Then Gloxinia has finally understood what was happening and has told her to take off his jacket, and when she had done it they were there. His wings. She had been so relieved knowing he was fine, so relieved that she had actually forgotten to take his clothes with her when they had left the tree. Maybe she should have-

"Diane?"

She blinks and when she looks at him he is closer and he is staring at her with wide, worried eyes. "Diane, what's the matter?"

She realizes then that she has probably been silent for too long and when she blinks again, she feels that her eyes are full of tears. She rapidly passes a hand over them, wiping the tears away, and she smiles at him, trying to be reassuring. "It's nothing, just … some stupid thoughts. I'm okay."

"Are you sure?" He doesn't seem to think about what he is doing when he raises his hand, caressing her cheek, his fingers gently touching her skin, but even when he blinks, finally realizing what he is doing, he doesn't pull back his arm. "Do you want to talk about it?"

To tell the truth, she doesn't. To speak about that would only make him feel guilty for worrying her, she is sure about that, and besides, it's over. He is safe, now.

So she covers his hand with her own and caresses his fingers, smiling at him – his eyes follows attentively her movements as mesmerized, then return on hers. "You don't have to worry, Harlequin. I'm fine, I promise you."

His body clearly relaxes when she says that, but he is still looking worryingly at her, not fully convinced. Diane takes another moment to enjoy the sensation of his cool hand on her cheek before lacing their fingers and lowering their now joined hands, making him a little smile. "So, will you show me what you were working at?"

He slowly nods, squeezing her hand back. "Hum, sure!" Then he is moving, gently dragging her toward the chair, without letting her go. "It's a jacket," he explains, waving at the blue cloth that lay on the seat. "It's almost done, I just have to add all the buttons. Well, it's not my best work, but I didn't have much time," he adds, shrugging.

Diane comes closer and bends over, touching the cloth with her hand. It's soft and light and she likes the color, it will probably suit him. She grins at Harlequin, who has observed her movements with attention. "It's beautiful! You are so good at this!"

This time when he blushes he is clearly pleased, his smile widening as he holds her hand more tightly, caressing the back with his thumb. "Ah – thank you, Diane, it's nothing, really."

"It's not," she answers firmly, turning towards him. "You are good at this, Harlequin, you've always been. You know that, right?"

He looks away, still flushed, but he slowly nods. "Thank you," he murmurs, and when he looks at her again, a smile on his lips, she can see that he is really happy to hear that. She briefly wonders if someone has ever told him that – one of his Fairy friends, maybe? She didn't hear anyone commenting on his clothes while they were in the Fairy King's Forest. She should probably ask Elaine about that.

"And when this war will be over, I would love if you'll make some clothes for me like you used to do before," she adds, slowly, blush creeping across her cheeks. "If you want to, of course."

But he is already nodding, a spark of excitement in his eyes. "Of course! Of course, I would do that! I would love to! I," he pauses and looks at his feet, brushing again his hand through his hair before meeting her eyes once more, "I love making clothes for you."

For a moment, Diane wants only to grab a lock of her hair and hiding behind it – Harlequin makes her feel like this too many times recently. But she realizes that she doesn't want to do that. He is Harlequin, the man she loves, and she doesn't want to hide from him. So she makes him a wide smile, trying not to think about the fact that she is blushing exactly like him now. "Thank you, Harlequin."

They just remain like this, looking at each other, for a few seconds, before King looks away, a soft smile still on his lips. "So, hum, what do you want to do while waiting? Do you want us to take a walk?"

Diane blinks, finally remembering that they actually have still some time to spend together. It's not like she had plans for them when she decided to go looking for him, she just wanted to stay with him, and to be honest she would be happy just to watch at him finish sewing that jacket.

But … she bits her lips, still staring at him. There is actually a thing she wants to do. She thought about that before – before they returned to Liones and had to deal with Gowther, but now it's the first time that she has actually the chance to do that. And this looks like the perfect occasion.

So she grins and cups his face with her hands, making him look at her. "Well, there is something I wanted to try."

His brows raise in surprise, but before he can ask something, she cancels the distance between them – exactly as she did the first time she kissed him.

The kiss she gave to him just a few days before, in that strange tree, was the first she shared like this. She had tried to kiss the Captain a few times, when she was really drunk – and that's pretty embarrassing now, if she thinks about it – but she never succeeded; he always disappeared from her hands a moment before she could actually kiss him, making her so mad that she has actually yelled at him at some point – she probably should apologize to him the next time she sees him.

The kisses she shared with Harlequin were … well, she loved them, she loved the touch of his skin and his lips on hers, and she still wants to do that again, but she wants to see how it's like when she is of this size.

It's not like she has experience with that kind of kisses either. The only time she kissed someone of her size, it had been so many years ago that she barely remembers it. He was another Giant, a guy a bit older than her and one of the few that didn't openly disrespect her. He was a warrior, of course, who loved fighting and throwing himself in the battlefield because it was the honorable thing to do, but he was also unexpectedly kind with the other members of the Clan. They had kissed once, during a long night of celebration after their Clan had won a particularly important fight, a night when for once Matrona was too busy enjoying herself to keep a close eye on Diane. It wasn't something Diane had really thought about, inebriated by the atmosphere of celebration that she has never seen before in her Clan. It had just happened.

It had been … odd, to tell the truth. Not unpleasant, but it wasn't something she had really enjoyed – his mouth tasted like the strong liquor that her Clan used to drink, his lips hard against her, his hands firmly on her shoulders. Diane had stopped it after a few seconds and left, a strange feeling crossing her body – she wasn't sure how to feel about it, it had felt ... wrong, like she didn't actually want that.

But when finally she meets Harlequin's lips, everything is different. They are soft and sweet and taste like him, and she immediately wants more, more of them, more of him, and that's a strange feeling she didn't expect, like a hunger wakening inside her.

At first, he doesn't answer back but stiffen under her hands, his eyes widening, and for a second, Diane wonders if she has crossed a line she shouldn't have crossed. The thought scares her – what if she messed things up? He kissed her before, but maybe –

Then his fingers press on her back, holding her closer, and he is leaning against her, his lips responding to the kiss. She blinks, and she notices that he has closed his eyes, his face bright red and his brows furrowed, but he keeps kissing her, floating a bit higher to better press his lips on hers. She smiles against his lips and then she closes her eyes too, running her fingers through his hair – it's soft and familiar and she finds that she can't stop.

When finally they separate, Harlequin's cheeks are still flustered and his eyes wide open, as he immediately raises a hand and lay it on his lips, murmuring something that sounds like a soft, "Oh."

Diane can't help but chuckle, still feeling her face warm and flushed, and she tilts her head before asking, a stupidly happy grin on her lips, "So? Did you like that?" She joins her hand, trying not to raise them to cover her face with her hair, again.

"Ah – I …" Harlequin lowers his eyes for a moment, blushing deeply and wringing his hands, but then he takes a breath and looks in her eyes, smiling shyly. "Of course I liked it, Diane." His wings flap furiously as he finally stops moving his hands, lacing his finger and swallows, not looking away. "Hum, we could … do this again?"

Diane is pretty sure that her cheeks are burning now, and that her whole body is going on fire starting from her chest but it's not unpleasant, and she can't help but beam at him, a soft giggle escaping her lips. "Of course we can, you silly! Whenever you want!"

"Oh – oh," he murmurs, nodding. "Good."

Next thing she knows, his lips are again on hers, and he has returned to hold her, his hands traveling on her back and neck, tracing the path of her spine.

Diane chuckles on his lips and grabs his shoulders, keeping him closer, until their chests touch – she feels him gasp when it happens, and she hums in amusement. She caresses his shoulders gently, then she let her hands run down his back until they meet the point where the wings join his back. When her fingers touch his bare skin – he probably cut two holes on the shirt by himself – she feels a shiver running through her spine. It's strange to feel the skin turning into the smooth texture of his wings under her fingertips, but she realizes that she likes that sensation; it's like a tingling that spreads in her skin, but it's pleasant and different from everything she experiences before. She loves it, and she can't help but do it again.

When she runs her fingers on the two joints, Harlequin stiffens and inhales sharply, leaning on her even more; his lips leave hers for a moment, letting out a soft moan and when she looks at him, his eyes are shut tight. But it's just a moment, and then he returns to kiss her deeply, almost desperately, his hands pushing on her lower back, making their bodies collide.

Diane takes a moment to think about the way his body reacted to her touch – that's a very interesting reaction, she definitely should examine it better later – but then she just loses herself in the kiss, letting out a moan when she feels his tongue tracing her lips. She didn't think it could get better, but the more they continue, the more she wonders how exactly she made it until now without kissing him like this.

She moves her fingers again, tracing the profile of his wings, and before she can even process what's happening her back is pressed on the mattress and King is still kissing her, a low sound of pleasure escaping his mouth as he basically melts on her – but he is not entirely weighing on her, she realizes, he is still floating a bit. She feels pleased for that because he is probably doing it for her, not to bother her, but at the same time also a bit annoyed – she wants to feel his weight on her and she can bear it, he is so light. So she presses his body against hers, trying to make him understand that she wants it, she wants everything of him, and maybe he gets it – or maybe he just forgets how to fly – because suddenly she feels him laying on her, pressing his body on hers as much as he can, and the feeling of their skin touching makes her body go on fire.

When they finally break apart they are both breathing heavily, and even though Diane can't see herself, she is pretty sure that her face is flushed exactly as Harlequin's is. He looks at her with wide eyes, his hands still on her shoulders, and blinks when he realizes what position they ended up.

He pulls away abruptly and almost falls out of the bed before apparently remembering that he can fly and then he is floating in front of her, his hands moving quickly as he mutters, "I'm sorry Diane, I didn't mean to – I didn't realize that – "

Diane rolls her eyes and lifts her upper body, reaches out and grabs his wrist, dragging him on the bed again. He yelps when he touches the matters right next to her and gives her a confused and almost panicked look. "Diane – "

"Don't be sorry," she says, holding him closer to her, her eyes into his and a smile on her lips. "I wanted this. I still want this," she chuckles, lifting a hand to caress his cheek – his skin is burning under her touch, exactly as hers, "well, it seems that we both want this."

Harlequin's eyes are still wide open and fixed on hers as in awe – Diane is starting to believe that his skin will never return pale again – but then he swallows and breathes in, managing to give her a little, shy smile. "O – okay, good" he nods, and he slowly, almost hesitantly, places his hands on her hips and holds her as well.

Diane let out a happy hum and buries her face in his shirt, just under his shoulder; she closes her eyes, fully breathing his sweet scent, her hands starting to play with the soft cloth of the shirt. She hears King's sharp breath, but he doesn't pull back; on the contrary, he slowly lowers his head, burying his face in her hair, and she feels his fingers starting to trace some intricate drawings on her back.

Diane smiles, relaxing in his grip. She likes staying like that, only her and Harlequin, so close that she can only feel and smell him around her, and now, she realizes, now that they are together after all those years, she can do that. She can hold him and kiss him and just stay with him when she wants to, and she feels the excitement growing in her chest at the thought of what the future reserves them.

"Diane?"

She raises her head when she hears him murmuring her name, looking at him with affection and beaming at him. "Yes?"

For a moment, Harlequin doesn't talk and just looks at her, his amber eyes full of love and affection, his hand reaching her hair and starting to stroke it. Then swallows and look away, looking a bit embarrassed. "Hum, so that's mean that we can kiss again? Like … like we just did, I mean."

Diane raises both her brows and can't help but let out a soft laugh, cupping his cheeks with her hands and making him looking at her – his cheeks are red again now, but it seems like he can actually look back at her, and it warms her heart to see the way his eyes are filled with hope. "I already told you, Harlequin. Of course, we can kiss again, how we want to," she says, smiling at him. "Every time we want."

"Oh – Oh!" His smile widens, even though he is still a bit embarrassed, his hands still playing with her hair. "So when – "

But Diane doesn't let him finish, lifting her face and pressing her lips on his again, her hands still on his cheeks, caressing his skin. This time he answers back almost immediately, pulling her closer and burying his fingers in her hair, without any hesitation.

Diane smiles on his lips, then she closes her eyes, letting herself lose again in his embrace. If their future reserve more of this to them … well, she really can wait to see it.


End file.
